fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Guy Who Has Seen It All
Summary The Guy Who Has Seen It All is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. Aaron Bridges seems to be a pretty average guy on first sight, but don't get fooled by that. By some kind of coincidence, he has seen and faced thousands of situations that would've render a superhuman killed, and he only survived thanks to his basic wits and personality. Appearance and Personality Aaron is a healthy dark-skinned man with brown eyes and black hair. He measures 1,74 meters and weighs 78 kg. He appears to be always bad-humoured, but that isn't surprising, considering all that the guy went through. Souvenirs his many adventures, Aaron carries scars and marks all over his body. Experience in Surviving Aaron earned his nickname of The Guy Who Has Seen It All for a good reason. He has faced almost 3 times more dangerous events than most superheroes, even those that are older than him. On one week, his city was attacked by a conqueror from space (That was beaten by The Pale Servant on a epic fight that destroyed a good part of the city). He ran away from the city, to get some rest and flee from the conqueror... Only to discover that, exactly one day after arriving on the neighbor city, the conqueror's hordes reached for that city. He returned to his city, and he had a surprise when he discovered that, thanks to the major destruction of the city, it had entered on a anarchy-like state, and many criminal groups were being formed. He managed to survive the chaotic city - where he was assaulted 10 times, robbed twice and almost murdered 4 times. Only then, he managed to get some rest, when the government managed to control the city. Aaron has survived many situations/events that would kill any regular human/superhuman, including but not limited to: - Murder attempts. - Alien invasions. - World-wide diseases. - The Madness. (So far one of his most impressive survival feat; The Madness was an event where superhumans on the league of Tribute, Photon Man and several others were maddened thanks to a organization, with the sole objective of destroying humanity. Aaron was one of the few humans to survive the event) - Occult rituals. - Vampire bites. (And he managed to cure himself before he transformed into a full vampire) - Human genocide. - Zombie outbreaks. - Etc. And thanks to that, he has great experience at survival and how to kill/harm/trick creatures, so much that even the most experienced of the metahumans would get some lessons from him. However, he isn't unkillable, as proven when he was killed by Anti-Matter on a alternative timeline, and when Gurias the Berseker slaughthered all of the life of Earth. Aaron was one of the last ones to die at the Berseker's hands thanks to his experience, but once he got caught, Gurias simply killed him. So, while he has massive experience with many situations and creature, that doesn't makes him win against any enemy that's above of him. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: 'Aaron Bridges. A.K.A: The Guy Who Has Seen It All, Aaron, Mr. Bridges, The Survivor. '''Origin: '-//- '''Gender: Male. Age: '''26. '''Classification: Human Fast Food worker. Powers and Abilities: '''Steel nerves, extremely quick at processing danger and how to react to it, extremely experienced at surviving and with a great number of supernatural creatures, relatively good at Taekwondo, average knowledge on many academic subjects, many crazy, but useful techniques, good aim. '''Attack Potency: Human+ Level, higher with equipement. (He is a pretty fit human and has some knowledge on Taekwondo). Speed: Human Level w/ Athlete Human reactions/combat speed. (Able to react to punches from undead warriors; Kicked fast enough to keep up with boxers) Lifting Strength: Human Level. Striking Strength: Class H. Durability: Human Level+, possibly higher. (He is a fit and healthy human; Already endured burns and slashes from creatures that could cause notable to severe damage to average people) Stamina: Human Level. Range: Normal human melee range. Higher with his weapons. Standard Equipment: S&W Model 66: After MANY supernatural events on a row, Aaron has decided to simply buy a gun to shoot anything that had bad intentions against him. The Model 66 is a pretty powerful revolver, firing .357 magnum/.38 special rounds, cartridges with respectable firepower. Of course, it has the drawback of only holding 6 rounds, and the reloading time is slow at best, but it is a still reliable and strong gun. Cellphone: Intelligence: '''Average; '''Weaknesses: Average human weaknesses. Feats: -//- Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: Taekwondo: Aaron started to practice and learn Taekwondo for mainly one reason: Be prepared to an occasional attack (Which happens a lot to him). He is quite good at it, altough he is just an amateur, and he lacks the skill or experience of older practicioners. Steel nerves: Thanks to the stuff that Aaron has seen, it is almost impossible to disturb him. He already stared at Eldritch Horrors, saw slaughters, mutant beasts, fear and madness-inducing creatures and even gods. On the beggining, he was affected as much as a normal human, however, as the time passed, he grew more and more used to everything that he simply isn't disturbed anymore. He is one of the few people on his verse that can look at an Eldritch Horror with very slight to no effects on his mind. In fact, he managed to chat with the creature, more irritated by the fact that it got there to "ruin his day" than actually disturbed and afraid by it. However, that doesn't means that he doesn't feels fear or any other emotions akin to it. While it is very hard - almost impossible - to disturb him on the slightest, he feels fear just like any other person. 90% of the times that he survived an dangerous event was excusively because he ran away from the danger. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Humans Category:Tier 10 Category:Martial Artists